parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 19 - Crash Bandicoot and Agent Ed's Great Race
Crash Bandicoot and Agent Ed's Great Race is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Agent Ed as Bertie *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves *Hugoline as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *The Storyteller as Himself (cameo) *Agent Xyz as Terence (mentioned) *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) *Various Passsngers as Themselves *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Crash Bandicoot and Thomas were waiting at a junction when a bus and an alien janitor arrived. *Crash Bandicoot: Hello. *Narrator: Said Crash. *Agent Ed: I'm Agent Ed, I drive my bus. Who are you? *Crash Bandicoot: I'm Crash and this is Thomas. We run our branchline. *Agent Ed: So you're Crash and Thomas. Ah, I remember now. You've been stuck in the snow, I took your passengers, and Agent Xyz and his tractor pulled you out. My bus and I have come to help you with your passengers today. *Crash Bandicoot: Help us? *Narrator: Said Crash. *Thomas: We can go faster than you. *Agent Ed: You can't. *Narrator: Said Agent Ed. *Crash Bandicoot: We can! *Narrator: Huffed Crash. *Agent Ed: We'll race you. *Narrator: Said Ed. The drivers agreed to the race going ahead. The stationmaster said. *Stationmaster: Are you ready? Go! *Narrator: Thomas never could go fast and Ed's bus drew in front. *Annie and Clarabel: Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast? *Narrator: Called Annie and Clarabel. *Crash: Wait and see, wait and see. *Narrator: Hissed Crash. *Annie and Clarabel: He's a long way ahead! *Narrator: They wailed. But Crash didn't mind. He'd remembered the level crossing. There was Ed's bus, waiting at the gates, while they sailed gaily through. *Crash Bandicoot: Goodbye, Agent Ed! *Narrator: Called Crash. After that, the paths left each other, so they couldn't see Ed or his bus. Then, they had to stop at the station to let off passengers. *Thomas: Peep peep peep! Quickly, please! *Narrator: Called Thomas, and off they went again. *Crash Bandicoot: Come along, come along! *Narrator: Sang Crash. *Annie and Clarabel: We're coming along, we're coming along! *Narrator: Sang Annie and Clarabel. *Crash Bandicoot: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Panted Crash, then he looked ahead. There was Ed and his bus, cheering triumphantly. *Thomas: Oh, dearie me. Oh, dearie me. *Narrator: Groaned Thomas. *Crash Bandicoot: Steady, Thomas. *Narrator: Said Crash. *Crash Bandicoot: We'll beat Ed yet. *Annie and Clarabel: We'll beat Ed yet, we'll beat Ed yet. *Narrator: Echoed Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: We'll do it, we'll do it. *Narrator: Panted Crash. *Thomas: Oh, bother! There's a station. *Narrator: Then, he heard Ed. *Agent Ed: Goodbye, Thomas! You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop. We hedgehogs have to work, you know. Good-bye. *Thomas: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Thought Thomas. *Thomas: We've lost. *Narrator: But he felt better after a drink. The signal dropped. *Thomas: Hurrah, we're off! Hurrah, we're off! *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. As they crossed the bridge, they heard an impatient toot toot. There was Ed's bus, waiting at the traffic lights. He started with a roar, and chased on after Thomas again. Now, Thomas reached his full speed. Ed's bus tried hard, but Thomas was too fast. Whistling triumphantly, he plunged into the tunnel, leaving Ed's bus far behind. *Thomas: We've done it! We've done it! *Narrator: Panted Thomas. *Annie and Clarabel: We've done it, hooray! We've done it, hooray! *Narrator: Chanted Annie and Clarabel, as they whooshed into the last station. Everyone was there to celebrate Thomas and Crash Bandicoot victory, but they gave Ed and his bus a big welcome, too." *Agent Ed: Well done, Tails! * Narrator: Said Ed. * Agent Ed: That was fun. But to beat you over that hill, I should have to grow wings and be an airplane! *Narrator: They now keep each other busy. Crash and Ed often talk about their race, but Ed's bus's passengers don't like being bounced like peas in a frying pan, and Commissioner Gordon has warned Crash and Thomas not to race at dangerous speeds, so although between you and me, they would like to have another race. I don't think they ever will, do you? Category:UbiSoftFan94